Storm Sworder
by The Sh33p
Summary: An unexpected look into the thoughts, motives and desires of Viola. One-shot, R&R, enjoy!


  
  
**Disclaimer:** Don`t own it.  
  
Storm Sworder

* * *

  
I still remember what he told me the first time we set out. It was so simple, but it still holds true right on till today.   
  
"It`ll be a hard life, Viola."   
  
He said that to me right as we climbed into the jeep to try and head back to Imperial territory.   
  
Back then, I was pretty dumb. Not stupid, just naive to the dangers of the world.   
  
I was a girl who`s life had been confined to a place named for a woman who`d changed her name to the Garamian word for isolation. I wanted out, I wanted to be free to fly with the birds, free to set the example that life is more than just endlessly plowing a field in the middle of nowhere.   
  
Four years ago, maybe five or six. I lost track of time after a while.   
  
Half a decade, it`s been, since I was that naive teenaged girl stumbling into a bloody mess of a man with blood red hair. Half a decade since I lost the ability to tell good from evil, half a decade since I grew up.   
  
My name is Viola.   
  
At 26,400 feet off the ground, moving over the neutral zone between the Helic Republic and the Guylos Empire at mach three, I am a Sword of Storms.   
  
Storm Sworder.   
  
A woman who isn`t real. At least, not for now.   
  
I won`t be real until Rudolph is safe.   
  
That boy called me his mother, how can I not be protective of him?   
  
At least he`s with Van though. I may not be on entirely good terms with him, but Van is a stand-up kinda guy, even if he`s only 13 or 14. Or younger. He`ll grow up and knock some girl`s socks off, but for now, he`s going to have to take care of Rudolph for me.   
  
I can still feel the tingling in my skin from when the Kong was destroyed. We went down alright, but we went down with one hell of a fight considering how outgunned were were.   
  
Rosso was awake first, this time, anyway. I think I passed out after everything went white. I woke up in his arms though, being carried through the forestland. The look on his face was vintage Rosso, yanno...   
  
Battered senseless three times over, ruthlessly calm, mad as hell and twice as dedicated.   
  
Fits `im like a glove, don`t you think?   
  
Me? I`d like to think I fit the opposite from him right about then...   
  
Battered senseful three times over, irationally stressed out, too exhausted to be anything other than depressed and twice as unable to speak.   
  
Lousy bastard wouldn`t even give me the decency to let me die right then and there either. Oh no, he just _had_ to carry me through four miles of forestland before stumbling across a Republican supply convoy that just _happened_ to be under the command of Doctor Dee Phabes.   
  
Lovable bastard. Too stupid to quit, too stubborn to die and too loyal to let anyone else do any less.   
  
We`re like birds of a feather, and right now, we`re rushing at mach three on a crash course for redemption. That or damnation, whichever happens first.   
  
I`m fine with both as long as Rosso`s there with me. He has that effect on me, you know?   
  
When he`s around, I feel like I can trash anything short of Raven himself. When he`s around, surrender seems laughable, almost. It`s like he`s a walking suppliment to my courage, even more so for my compassion. For a while, I think I went numb during the training to become a Zoid pilot. When I was around him, I felt like I could be my old self again.   
  
I still do, sometimes. Things are awkward right now, we`re both way too focused on Rudolph to be like we were, but we`ll get our day in the sun.   
  
Who knows, maybe we actually _will_ get to go to Mount Iselina someday? Be nice to go home again, if only just one time. I kinda miss Rosa.   
  
I wonder how she`s doing right now? Is she getting jaded like me? Has she run off to find her own way in the world or is she still pure, innocent little Rosa?   
  
I worry about her sometimes. She`s almost an exact mirror for how I used to be, only more naive. I at least bothered to read about the outside world when I could, Rosa doesn`t care about anything at all. She only knows how to read because I refused to let her get away without learning to. Same with math and everything else. Thank god I was a bookworm, she`s at least educated to the equivelent of high school, doubt she`s too caring of her own welfare to study anymore.   
  
I`m getting distracted again... Damn it.   
  
Storm Sworder.   
  
I _am_ the Sword of Storms. I _am_ the Storm Sworder, the blade of justice set to hack Prozen`s sorry head off his shoulders.   
  
I _am_ Viola though.   
  
I _am_ just a woman.   
  
I just want to have a nice simple vacation when this is over. Maybe me and Rosso can hit the beaches or something.   
  
Ya know, I`ve never seen him in a bathing suit... I wonder if he prefers trunks or a speedo?   
  
And now I`m getting distracted again.   
  
I may be the Storm Sworder, but this whole 'ignore everything but the mission' crap is _really_ starting to bug me. Big time.   
  
I can make the journey though, I can get through it.   
  
So long as Rosso`s there with me.   
  
I am the Sword of Storms.   
  
Storm Sworder.   
  
I`m going to right every wrong Prozen dares to put up in _my_ skies.   
  
...   
  
But yeah, trunks or a speedo... Hmm...   
  
...   
  
Okay, I think I`m going to shut up now.   
  


* * *

  
  
**Author`s Note:** Well... **That** was unexpected... O_o; And yes folks, Viola thought these things to me. I just did the typing.  
  
Sh33p out. 


End file.
